Subduction Matt
by MelloLawliet
Summary: This is just a oneshot... It was for my science class for a tsunami, subduction zone crap project... I thought it was good enough to put here... So here it is! Enjoy!


**I know this isnt much... But what ever... This story was for my science class since we had to make a fictional story about the weather and tsunamis and volcano subduction zone crap... So here's my story... I thought it was good enough to put on fanfiction... So here it is.**

__

_**Subduction Matt**_

Matt sat silently against a window, playing his PSP. He never liked living right next to a subduction zone that was just a few miles out from the coastline. He sighed and paused his game, then looked out the window to the storm outside. He never liked storms either. In the past few days there had been many earthquakes, but they were very small and not that damaging. But Matt payed very close attention to them. He used to study the frequency of each one.

"I think we should move away from here sooner or later, Mihael" Matt called over his shoulder to his friend watching tv.

"What makes you think that?" Mihael responded.

"Uh.. The earthquakes of course?... I don't want to get caught in the big one that might come soon," Matt said, standing up and putting his PSP away in his pocket.

"I'm not moving away from this place permanently.. Maybe we can just go on a slight vacation away from here for a while until all of this passes?" His friend said, also getting up but going over to the fridge.

"Why not permanently?" Matt asked, walking over to Mihael. "If that thing out there snaps, this place would be underwater by the time we got back... Then we wouldn't have anywhere to go!"

"We? I don't live here Matt," Mihael stated.

"You live next door.. Your place would be gone too..."

"... Okay... Then we need to think of something.. Maybe move to Florida?"

"To many hurricanes."

"Georgia?"

"To many droughts."

"Arizona?"

"I don't like getting sunburns..."

"... Then we might just as well go to the Moon!" Mihael said throwing his arms in the air.

"NO OXYGEN!!!" Matt yelled awkwardly, and went into the living room. "Maybe just somewhere inland where we wont drown!"

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii..." Mihael said stupidly.

"... Those entire islands are made of volcanoes Mihael."

"GOD EARTH IS SUCH A SUCKY PLACE TO BE RIGHT NOW!!! GAHHRGH!!!" Mihael hit himself in the head with a book.

"Lets just take a plane to Idaho... Even though it snows there at this time of year... Nothing can get us there... I think..." Matt said.

"Good idea... I'll start packing!" Mihael said, running out the door and over to his house.

Matt sighed, then went to his room and got out a suitcase and also started packing. 'I just don't want to get stuck in this stupid weather...' He thought.

— Later the next day —

Without knocking or anything of the sort, Mihael barged into Matts house yelling, "I'm ready! I even got tickets!" Matt looked up from his PSP, then saved and turned it off. "I guess you sure were busy yesterday... You sure you have everything that you need for this trip?" He asked, putting the gaming device in his pocket. "I'm positive!" Mihael said handing Matt his ticket. Matt looked at the ticket, then at his friend. "But the plane leaves in a half hour!" "I know! So you better hurry up!" Mihael smiled.

"Gah! Where'd I put my suitcase.. Ah found it!" Matt panicked, running into the living room. He grabbed it, then checked all the lights in the house and made sure that everything was unplugged and locked. He sighed, "...Okay... I just hope when we get back our houses are still here..."

"Don't worry Matt! Everything's gonna be okay!" Mihael said happily.

They left the house after locking it up, and setting the alarm.

Matt took one last look at his home and sighed, putting his and Mihael's suitcase in the back of his car. Then they drove off to the airport, with Mihael as excited to go to Idaho as ever.

'I sure hope the flights aren't delayed...' Mihael thought. 'That would be horrible...'

When they got there, they wandered around looking for the boarding site of their flight. Mihael noticed that Matt wasn't so thrilled about going away from his home and leaving it behind in this horrible weather.

"Don't worry Matt... They'll still be there when we get back.. Some things might be broken off of them but I'm positive that they'll still be there!" Mihael said.

"That's not the thing that's bothering me..." Matt said, "Well... That's some of it... But when I get back... I don't want to see it on the ground in pieces... This weather is horrible.. What if the plane cant fly in this?"

"The plane flies above the clouds. Not under them... Will you just stop worrying, Matt?" Mihael exclaimed.

"I'm serious Mihael! What if-" Matt's sentence trailed off.

"Now boarding flight 47 for Idaho." The flight announcer said.

"No seriously Matt... Don't worry about it." Mihael said pulling him along on the plane.

— In Idaho settling in, in a hotel —

"Gah.. I didn't think it'd be so cold here at this time of year!" Mihael exclaimed, rubbing his arm from being cold.

"... It's November... It's getting closer to December as we speak" Matt said, sitting down on the couch that smelled like fabreeze.

"I want to watch tv... We should watch the weather channel and see what's happening at the coast where we live." Mihael said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. He changed to the weather channel and sat down on the ground infront of the tv.

"You're such a fourth grader Mihael." Matt laughed.

"... I'm not in fourth grade... I'm way past that thank you very much," Mihael said looking behind him at Matt, sticking his tounge out at him.

"Today on the coast of California, there was another earthquake." The weather man said. "All flights were delayed after the landing of flight 47 to Idaho due to thunderstorm warnings."

"Wow.. We got out here just in time huh." Mihael said. Matt nodded.

"There was also a slight hurricane down in Los Angeles that started up without any warning ahead of time. It's almost like it just started all by itself." The weather man said, then the screen went to the news broadcaster. "Well mother nature sure does have it's days." The news broadcaster said. "It seems that many houses along the shore line of California are getting totalled due to the flooding and huge waves."

Matt gasped and sat up, "What?!" He yelled at the tv.

"Haha well saianara to those places down there!" The news broadcaster said.

"And they seem to be making a joke out of it! I think their studio should be shut down or flooded!" Mihael said.

"... I really want to be there right now... But I don't want to be caught up in the tsunami..." Matt said quietly.

"... Looks like we'll have to go live somewhere else then... Permanently..." Mihael said, looking back at Matt.

"Then we have to go back and get all of our stuff and bring it here..."

"We don't have that kind of time Matt... What ever we left behind.. We'll just have to replace it all..."

"No! I need to go back and get my stuff! I can't afford to lose any of it!" Matt yelled standing up, his hands in tight fists. "I need to go back... You can stay here... But I need to go back..."

Mihael looked up at Matt with worried eyes, "... Just come back safely okay?"

Matt nodded. "Yea... I promise I will."

"Wait.. The flights have just re-opened because of some clearance in the skys." The tv weather man said.

"... Looks like I'll be leaving now... I'll be back.. Maybe in a few days.. if not sooner." Matt smiled, walking over to Mihael.

Mihael stood up and hugged Matt, "I don't want to lose a good friend... Please come back soon and safely." He let go of Matt, smiling.

Matt nodded and said, "I promise." Then turned around and walked to the door. He turned around to see Mihael with his head hung low so you couldn't see his face. "... You sure you don't want to come with me?" Matt asked.

"... I really want to.. But I'm afraid of the weather..." Mihael responded. "But if you really want me to... I guess I could..."

"Will you? I'm afraid to go by myself.. I'm not that old remember that.. Being 19 doesnt mean all flowers and daisys out in the world..." Matt laughed, motioning Mihael to come along.

As the story goes... When they left to get their stuff and come back... They never did.

A news report was on that said, "Flight 47 from Idaho to California had gone down due to extreme turbulance and engine failure. The passengers aboard were all identified; Elizabeth Sarenti, Sachuyo Yabar, Ian Cambell, Paul Ramey, Jenna-Mae Wilson, Kris Wilson, Raymond Wilson, Johanne Larsen, Sam Larsen, Nate Ravien, Jose Sanbar, Rachel Sanbar, William Entell, Christina Richardson, Raye Anderson, Lynn Anderson, Mihael Keehl, and Matt Jeevas... No survivers were found amongst any of them... May they all rest in piece."

The End... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
